YA NO VOLVERÁ
by Tormenta Bohemia
Summary: Una historia al final de todas... un amor oculto y otro por descubrir... una historia poco convencional. que sea lo que tenga que ser, que la muerte no sea el fin de la vida, si la vida tiene amor...


**YA NO VOLVERÁ**

No es el momento.

No es el lugar.

La vida que antes existía, ahora está perdida entre las tinieblas de un nuevo mundo. Un nuevo mundo, no.

Una nueva era.

Una era de caos, apocalíptica. No sólo en el mundo mágico, sino en todos los mundos que han existido y existirán, ahora y siempre. Lo que era, ya no es.

Mi familia, mis amigos, todo cambia. Cambia de un día para otro sin darme cuenta. Hace tiempo que no los veo. No a todos. Siempre queda alguno, porque la vida, aunque parezca extinta, sigue ahí. Porque los pocos que hemos sobrevivido, estamos escondidos. Porque los pocos que quedamos, estamos agrupados para luchar, aunque bien sabemos que esta es ya, un batalla perdida… porque el mal, se ha extendido, desde los corazones de los más crueles, desde el espíritu del mismísimo mal dentro de una sola persona… hasta la muerte. La muerte de miles y miles de inocentes, desde muggles, que no tenían nada que ver con esta guerra, hasta los magos, que pese a luchar, encarecidamente contra el señor de la tierra, una tierra sumida en tinieblas, han muerto, uno a uno… somos, en definitiva, pocos.

A lo que iba. Mi familia, ignoro si aún vive. Mis amigos, en paradero desconocido… del único que se dónde esta, lamento decir que murió. Debido a eso, la tierra se ha sumido en las tinieblas… en efecto, Harry murió, en la que parecía ser la batalla final contra el malvado Lord Voldemort, actual señor de la tierra… todo ha cambiado mucho… sobretodo para Harry, en él la diferencia es la vida y la muerte.

En resumen, la batalla de la que se hablaba en la profecía, llegó en un momento en el que todo apuntaba a la victoria de Harry… pero el tiempo, jugó en su contra, como le había sucedido a su enemigo en sus encuentros anteriores. Todos esperábamos la victoria: mientras el resto del mundo mágico se hallaba a las afueras del ministerio de magia, en plena calle, luchando en una batalla épica, ellos estaban dentro, peleando.

Mientras los mortífagos, peleaban contra nosotros, Harry y Voldemort, peleaban con muchas ansias…

Tres días.

Tres días duró la batalla final. Tres días sin dormir, mientras medíamos nuestras fuerzas… pobre Harry. En sus manos estaba el destino de todo el mundo, y lo perdió.

Sólo él, podía salvarnos, y sin quererlo, nos hundió en las tinieblas… pelearon duramente, pero al final, un avada kedabra acabó con su vida…

Cuando oímos las puertas del ministerio abrirse, todos paramos de luchar automáticamente. Cuando vimos la silueta de Harry flotando, creímos que habíamos ganado. Pero sentimos que una mano la lanzaba lejos, hacia nosotros, y caía al suelo. Cuando vimos en su semblante la muerte, comprendimos que había llegado el final. Salió en aquel momento el temido por todos, el Lord de las Tinieblas. Su capucha estaba bajada, y pudimos ver su cara. Sus ojos amarillos, de serpiente, brillaban triunfantes, y su cara, más horrible, si cabía, nos miraba con desprecio. Llamó a sus acólitos a él, y estos le siguieron. La primera de sus filas que se le acercó, fue Bellatrix, que rebosaba felicidad y maldad al mismo tiempo. Este le tendió la mano, y cuando se situó a su altura, Voldemort, siseó unas horribles palabras…

.- Ha llegado el momento de instaurar mi gobierno. A partir de ahora, todo mago que no esté bajo mis órdenes, será encarcelado en Azkaban y los "sangre sucia", serán eliminados. Seréis perseguidos, a menos que juréis lealtad al nuevo señor de la tierra.

Nos sorprendió, ver como muchos de los creíamos eran nuestros amigos, se rindieron a las manos de su nuevo señor, y los demás, comenzamos la huída. Estaba sola y asustada. No encontraba al resto de mis amigos, y aún recordaba el cuerpo sin vida de Harry…

No podía soportar el dolor que pesaba sobre mi alma. Harry estaba muerto. No me daba cuenta. Pero de mis ojos resbalaban las lágrimas, como si de lluvia se tratase.

De repente, entre la multitud, localicé a dos pelirrojos. Eran Fred y George. Me alivió verlos, y me uní a ellos en esta huída… me agarraron, sabía que yo corría demasiado peligro, podrían matarme en cualquier momento… me alegré de que ellos me encontraran. Nuestra relación, no había cambiado. Ellos habían sido igual de buenos conmigo desde el principio. Cuando Ginny murió, yo me había quedado muy mal, era mi mejor amiga. Harry lo había pasado, muy mal porque estaban saliendo, y Ron… es cierto, era su hermana.

Recuerdo que a raíz de lo de Ginny, Ron, cambió mucho. Se volvió violento, y cortamos nuestra relación, cuando todo sucedió, estábamos juntos. Yo le quería mucho, pero le dejé porque sólo le obsesionaba el hecho de acaba con el mortífago que mató a Ginny. Lo consiguió, pero perdió a sus amigos. Yo pensé que Fred y George no querrían saber nada de mí, pero en vez de eso, me apoyaron mucho cuando sucedió todo…

El caso es que cuando los encontré, ambos me miraron, y me sonrieron tranquilizadoramente, me llevaron a un refugio… y me contaron muchas cosas. Comenzó hablando conmigo Fred:

.- ¡Hermione¿Estás bien¿Te han herido?- dijo con voz temblorosa y entrecortada mientras buscaba algo para curar a su hermano.

.- No, tranquilo, estoy bien, pero ayuda a George.

.- Voy.

Vi cómo Fred sacaba la barita, y curaba a su hermano. No tardó mucho. Pero entonces noté que ambos me miraban con semblante apenado.

.- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté temblorosa.

.- Nada... Que… bueno, Ron… ya no está, Ginny tampoco, sólo te quedaba Harry, y…

.- No te preocupes Fred. Yo estoy bien, lo superaré, debo superarlo (debía hacerme la dura en estos momentos tristes… ya no me quedaba nadie en el mundo, no sabía nada de mi familia, y mis amigos habían desaparecido uno a uno) pero necesito ayuda. No se como vamos a seguir…

.- Tranquila Herms… nosotros, pensamos en la posibilidad de que Harry… de que… en fin, que pensamos que podría suceder lo que ha sucedido… y organizamos distintos puntos, como diría yo… protegidos… por conjuros para guarecer a todos… pero no lo hicimos solos… Ron, esta guiando a otros a otra parte. El resto de mis hermanos, lo mismo, y otras personas también, están ayudando. Sirius, también está ayudando, Remus también y… no sé Herms, pero creo que hemos dejado a muchos atrás. Deberíamos ir a buscarlos, aquí sólo estamos tres…

.- No creo que sea buena idea Fred- dije, sin poder asimilar toda la información, no me cabía en la cabeza que todo esto nos hubiese pasado a nosotros, no podía creer que tuviésemos que escondernos. Lo único que cabía en mi mente hasta hace una horas era que Harry saldría victorioso y pudiéramos volver a casa felices, con una nueva era de Luz instaurada, que mis amigos pudieran volver a reunirse, pero no.

.- Hermione, debemos ayudar, no tengas miedo. Saldremos de esta, lo prometo.- dijo George, sé que tiene razón, y que no debo tener miedo.

.- De acuerdo. Lo haremos, pero creo que yo debería ir a ayudar a alguna otra persona que esté organizando un punto como este, porque aquí ya estáis dos.

.- Muy bien Herms… veamos… Tonks, está sola… deberías ir a ayudarla a ella.- observó George.- nosotros te guiaremos hasta ella.

George se quedó en el puesto esperando a su hermano que, por medio de un traslador me llevó junto a Tonks. Cuando aparecimos, ella se asustó mucho y se giró con la barita en alza. Pero al reconocernos dejó atrás el miedo y me abrazó fuertemente.

Apenas pronuncié una palabra. Habló con Fred y me dejaron con Tonks.

Ella me llevó a un cuarto, una cama muy cómoda y me dijo que descansara, que ella iba a seguir con los rescates. No rechisté, no hice nada, sólo quería dormir…

"Nunca volverán", pensé.

¡Oh, Dios¿Por qué te has llevado Harry¿Podrías haberme llevado a mí en su lugar? Soy más viejo, no merezco la vida tanto como él. ¿Por qué sale el sol si ya nunca volverá a brillar?

¿Por qué siento que me falta algo más a parte de Harry¿Qué extraño secreto guarda mi corazón, que me está volviendo loco?

Mi ahijado, se ha ido Harry, la última esperanza, que no volverá. Ese niño que sobrevivió, ya ha muerto.

Aquí, en este agujero, con mi mejor amigo haciendo la primera ronda de reconocimiento, buscando a magos que necesiten ayuda…

Ayuda… Harry¿por qué no pediste ayuda?

Mi única ayuda es esta botella, un whisky irlandés muy bueno… siempre me cayeron bien los irlandeses… ellos también querían la libertad.

Un whisky excelente, para un agujero horroroso, como es, lo que queda de mi corazón. No lo entiendo, por qué ha tenido que pasar… era sencillo, un par de maldiciones imperdonables, nadie lo habría juzgado por ello… me pregunto qué forma será más terrible para morir.

Aunque si esto es la vida que nos queda, prefiero un "aveda kedabra" rápido, y dejar este mundo lleno de sufrimiento y oscuridad.

Ahora ya no me importa nada, si tengo que ahogarme en este delicioso licor, si tengo que dejar la vida a un lado… si doy mi vida por matar a aquellos que acabaron con él.

La venganza será mi nueva meta y mi nombre será dolor.

Oscuridad y sombras, no veo otra cosa, si siquiera aquí, que es donde se supone que estamos a salvo.

A salvo pero… ¿de qué¿De la muerte? Estamos muertos. ¿De la vida? Para la poca que nos queda…

Difíciles, así serán los días que nos quedan.

¿Qué puede hacer una sola alma sino emborracharse hasta perder el sentido y matar lentamente los pocos días que quedan de soledad?

Estoy solo, en el fin del mundo, en la última época de la tierra, y aunque el mal lo envuelve todo, solo me queda una esperanza desvanecida… ella…

"Ya no volverá".


End file.
